Werewolves
by doughthewolf221
Summary: Irelia had been warned countless of times by Riven not to venture out alone into the Jungle, but she did just that.


The midnight air was thick with uneasiness as Irelia took careful steps in the Jungle, trying her best to produce as little sound as possible to avoid attracting attention. She had snuck out of the cave that she and Riven lives in, in search of the necklace that she had lost during her afternoon hunt. Her Father had left that necklace for her when he passed away. Irelia _needed _to find it. She has been searching for well over an hour now, going back and forth scanning the same places for she knew she had lost it somewhere here.

**-Rustling-**

Snapping her head towards the direction of the sound her body froze when she found herself staring into bright hazel eyes. She held her breath, slowly inching her way back knowing how movement sensitive their eyes are.

**-Step… step… crunch…-**

Irelia barely managed to dodge as the Werewolf pounced on her. Scrambling to her feet, she kept running as the creature chased after her. If she had a tail, it would've been long gone by now. She could hear her own frantic breathing. It would only take time before the creature outruns her. She had to think of something. She could try zigzagging through the many trees but that would just tire her out. Out in the distance, she could make out a fallen log with a gap small enough for her to slide under.

'That's it.' She thought. She could trick it by pretending to slide under the log but detouring once the creature leaps over it. So, she did exactly what she had planned out in her head.

Though, lady luck wasn't on her side. When the creature leaped over the log, it managed to push the log off the big rock it was once resting on. Irelia yelped in pain when the log rolled over and crushed her left leg, trapping her beneath its heavy weight. She could only watch in terror as the Werewolf began prowling towards her, drool dripping from the corner of its mouth as it eyed its meal.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.'

Out of nowhere, a glimpse of white dashed through the air - taking the Werewolf with it. Irelia watched as the two creatures, one white, one grey, tussle around in the grass. The grey canine had the white one pinned on the ground as it tried to go for its jugular vein. Irelia had to do something, _fast._ She glanced around frantically, finding for an object. Her eyes landed on a rock, not big enough to kill a Werewolf but enough to make a painful impact. She grabbed the rock and threw it at the grey werewolf, hitting it right in the eye. The creature growled in pain, turning to look at its attacker. While distracted, the white werewolf took the opportunity. Shooting upwards, the latter bit its neck, switching the position. Now, the white werewolf had the grey one pinned down as it bit down harder, stopping the flow of oxygen. It didn't take long before the grey werewolf stopped moving.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Riven chastised. "What if I wasn't there in time? What if I hadn't woken up? Do you know what could've happened to you?!"

Irelia shivered, looking down at the ground as guilt coarse through her body.

Riven was enraged.

Irelia flinched when rough fingers grabbed her chin, forcing her head up to meet the intense gaze.

"You could've died! Do you know that?" Riven's voice trembled with the anger she felt.

Upon seeing the glassy blue eyes, Riven's expression soften immediately. She released Irelia's chin, hand moving to cup her left cheek.

"I-I'm sorry." Irelia whimpered, trying her best to hold back her tears. She felt that she didn't deserve the right to cry after the shit she pulled. Not only did she endanger herself, Riven could've died too.

Riven pulled her into an embrace, her muscular arms wrapping tightly around Irelia's slim waist as she perched her chin on her shoulder.

"I just can't imagine losing you, I apologize for my outburst." Riven said in a gentle voice, ashamed that she had lashed out at Irelia. Afterall, Irelia didn't ask to be born in a World like this.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Riven. Despite what you've always told me, I went out alone. I'm sorry."

"What were you doing out there alone anyway?" Riven asked as she pulled back, looking into her beloved's eyes.

"I was looking for my necklace. Must've dropped it somewhere during our hunt in the afternoon. It's the only reminder I have of my Father." Irelia explained, her left hand tracing the outline of Riven's prominent abdominal muscles knowing the gesture brings comfort to her lover.

She watched as Riven reached into her back pocket, fishing out a familiar looking accessory.

"Y-You found it!" Irelia gasped.

"You must've forgot that I have enhanced vision, especially during the night." Riven teased lightheartedly before putting the necklace around Irelia's neck.

"Just, don't ever pull a stunt like that again okay? My kind, we hunger for purebloods like you."

"Then, why don't you?" Irelia frowned.

"I do, but I know how to control it. For your sake." Riven smiled. Irelia's heart flutter at that statement. She reached her hand behind Riven's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Sensing that something steamy was about to transpire, Irelia pulled back and leaned her forehead against Riven's.

"I love you."


End file.
